Capturing a Thief's Heart
by Insane Kawaii Shippo-Chan
Summary: Poverty stricken Inu must steal for a living to keep his mother alive, and do it all behind his hard working brother's back. When the world's best detective and his lovely daughter are after him, can he stay away from love or has duty become obsession?
1. The Thief: Inu Yasha

Capturing a Thief's Heart

Chapter 1: The thief, Inu Yasha

A dark lone figure lurked in the shadows outside the five star Hudson hotel. The black tight fitting clothes were perfect camouflage in the shadows just outside the back entrance of the hotel, complimenting the masculine physique from the hips up, slightly baggy pants covering the legs.

The figure snickered as the watch guard walked back inside once he was done with his cigarette break. The figure removed their night vision goggles to reveal two dark stunning violet eyes that shone with mischief and cunning antics.

Quickly, the person scampered away from the bush they were hiding in to take form of a young man. He quickly surveyed the area and sighed in relief as he took his grappling hook and threw it at a third story balcony on the west side of the building.

After a few tugs for good measures, he shot up the rope with great ease and hurriedly pulled up the rope, only to struggle with the hook that some how got stuck on the railing. Once he got it out, he gently tugged at the sliding door, relieved to find it open as he predicted. He opened it wide enough for him to slip in.

He crept into the bathroom with very little noise, moving the cloth covering his mouth downward and his beanie up. Just the occasional creak from the old wooden floors broke through the stillness of the night. He reached the bathroom and grinned liked a fool as he spotted the jewelry box carved from cherry wood resting on the counter. A memory from earlier replayed in his head:

"_The senator's wife is bringing her prized jewelry case to this weekend's convention center. Among them is one of the world's biggest diamonds passed down from the wife's family, the Ember Family's Jewel…"_

"_Inu Yasha, come in_." cried a small voice from an ear piece that was attached to his left ear.

"What?" whispered Inu Yasha into a small microphone by his lips as he proceeded to carefully open the box with a gloved hand. He held his breath when it began to creak. He had worked in the hotel before his assignment, and from what he gathered, the walls were particularly thin in the bathrooms. If anyone was on the other side, there would be a chance they could hear him.

"_Are you in? You have less than five minutes before the next guard makes his round_."

"I'm in and don't worry. I'll be out in a few. Get the car started; I'll meet you at the corner. Oh and Miroku?"

"_Yeah?"_ came Miroku's hushed voice.

"You think Sango would like a diamond necklace that's shaped like a heart for your anniversary?"

"_You can snag that man, I'll so love you!" _His right hand man, Miroku, was his best friend. The two were always on the front line of their 'missions' unless things proved to be too difficult, then their other friends joined them.

"I want ten bucks for this!" chuckled Inu Yasha. "Or I keep the damn thing until we bum a rid to Victorville to sell it at the Pawn Shop."

"_TEN? You know I'm dirt poor. I don't even have a _penny_! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't broke beyond belief! Hell, I wouldn't be living with you. No offense man_."

"Give me the money when you can. You still got about seventy years ahead of you… I think." Inu Yasha removed his small black back pack and empty the contents of the jewelry box. He walked back out from the bathroom but his heart nearly stopped when he heard a low groan.

When he had entered the room, he had failed to see a body on the bed. He froze as the large mass turned to its side. He let go of the breath he was holding when he was hit with the stench of hardcore booze. He walked over to the body and found that the man in bed had a beautiful silver Rolex adorned with diamonds on his left wrist.

He snuck over to him and carefully, with great caution, removed the watch. He smiled to himself and he dashed out the room. He placed his grappling hook back into place but noticed a drain pipe that looked sturdy enough for him to slide down on to his left.

"This could get me down faster. Hopefully it's bolted down right." He nervously laughed at himself and placed the hook carefully back into his back pack, "God help me if I die!"

He attached himself to the pipe with an iron grip and slid down. He made it down in one peace and wiped the sweat off his temples. He scurried to the gate at the back of the hotel's lot and jumped the fence like an Olympic athlete.

A black suburban pulled up to him and Inu Yasha opened the back the door and hopped in. The car rode off into the darkness of the night.

o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o

"Breaking News! Senator Jameson was staying at the five star Hudson Hotel last night and was robbed of his and his wife valuables." Blared the news reporter on TV, "The thief left no evidence for a suspect. Officers say it can be our mysterious Meridian Thief…"

Inu Yasha yawned as he continued to watch the news with a tired grin. His black hair was put back into a loose braid and he wore only red boxers. His older brother, Sessho-Maru, walked in and went straight for the coffee maker. His black robe rustled with his movement as he reached into a cupboard to get a coffee mug. His also long black hair was put into a low messy pony tail and his violet eyes were droopy from exhaustion.

"You worked over time again, didn't you? Its mocha today," Inu Yasha said as he sipped on his cup, eyes still glued to the TV.

"Mocha?" Sessho-Maru asked bewildered, "when did you get the money to get the good stuff?"

"I had gotten a huge tip last night at work," He half lied, "I made forty bucks extra. I bought some muffins, too. Is Miroku up yet?" He smiled at his brother, "I hope you don't over time tonight again. You look like shit."

"Thanks…" grumbled Sessho-Maru.

"You called?" said a groggy Miroku as he stumbled into the kitchen, "I forgot I had a test today in biology and I was up all night studying." He yawned and shoved a muffin into his mouth while he poured himself milk from the tiny fridge.

Sessho-Maru sighed as he sat next to his younger brother with a cup full of mocha. The old rickety chair creaked form his weight as he got comfortable, "It's been awhile since I've had a nice cup of coffee. Thanks Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha laughed, "I just wish I could afford us all a new house. At any moment, this house is going to cave in."

Inu Yasha sighed and looked around the small kitchen. The table they all sat at was small and square. The legs were uneven and always made the table rock back and forth. The chairs were old and one of them was bound together with duct tape. The tiled floor was cracked and needed a serious moping. The ceiling and walls were pealing and an occasional draft would come from the small hole in the window just about the old rusting sink. The stove was old and rusting just like the sink. Dirty pots, pans, utensils and dishes over flowed the counter, sink and stove. Cockroaches danced about the plates with a few mice.

The whole house was in bad shape all together in a poor neighborhood. The small two story house screamed to be repainted. The wooden floor boards creaked with every given step. The three bed rooms were small. Inu Yasha shared a room with his brother. They had a small beaten queen sized mattress on the floor at the farthest end of the room. A small dresser sat at the other end near the small walk in closet where Sessho-Maru's cheap thrift store work suits were hung up.

Miroku's room was much smaller. It had a futon on the floor with a box full of his clothes and possession at one corner and a small ten inch TV in the other. Magazines and exercise equipments were scattered about the floor with empty cup of noodles.

They last room resembled a small girls room. One wall was covered in a mountain of stuffed toys upon shelves. Pictures of the young boys in their youths were in frames hung on the walls. A white canopy bed was at one end near a small window. It was the only room that had a nice plushy pink carpet. The room was perhaps the only neatly kept one in the small house. This room belonged to Sessho-Maru's and Inu Yasha's mother. But she had not stepped foot into the house since she was kept at the hospital six years ago.

"At least we have a roof over our heads, until it caves in." Miroku said aloud as he sipped at his milk, "As crappy as it maybe, at least we have a place to call home."

The other two nodded and were lost in their thoughts. Miroku turned off the small portable TV by Inu Yasha and yawned, "We should get ready for school Inu Yasha."

o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o

Inu sauntered to his room with his head facing the ground. He walked to the dresser on the left side and first pulled open the top drawer. He took out a fresh pair of boxers and socks and he placed it by his feet.

He opened the one below it and took out a red muscle tee. The next drawer he took out a black pair of dickies pants that Sessho-Maru got him for his last birthday. He smiled; it was one of the few things he had that wasn't from the thrift store. His brother had saved up for it for almost four months. He then walked to the closet and quickly got dressed. He then took a leather jacket from a hanger at his left and threw it over his right shoulder.

He strolled over to the bathroom. The once white toilet was yellow and covered in dust. He scrubbed at the mirror to remove the layer of mildew and he proceeded to comb his long black hair with a brush that was missing more then half its teeth. He forced the water knob to turn and brown water gushed out only to turn clear after a few seconds. Inu washed his mouth and went to the small shower/bath tub to get his face wash.

The shower had moldy curtains and dead cockroaches on it. The tub was perhaps the only clean thing inside the small room. The small light bulb swung above Inu's head and he swatted the dangling switch. It jingled for a while and finally settled down.

After washing his face and was done changing, he went down stairs and waved Sessho-Maru a good bye while he slipped on his black holey converses. Miroku was already outside. He was wearing torn baggy jeans with an over sized purple collared shirt. His jet black hair was in a small rat tail at the nape of his neck. He rubbed one of his indigo colored eyes and let out a great big yawn. He handed Inu Yasha's his red back pack with a small smile.

The boys said nothing and walked down the porch and out of the old wooden fence that surrounded the house. They walked for a few blocks and looked at the houses around them. They were all in the same condition as theirs. Some had a garden of dead plants while some had old rusting cars.

They walked a few more blocks and crossed a rail road track. This was the boarder of the mediocre class and the poor. The next block of houses was nicer and cleaner looking then the poverty stricken ones. The gardens were full of life and some even looked like a jungle of its own. The cars were not old or beat up but decent well kept cars with shiny hood ornaments.

'Someday, we're gonna live this life. Not like the rich and famous, but like normal people,' thought Inu Yasha as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"When do you think we can head for the pawn shop? Mom's bills are due next week. Think we have enough money to buy some new merchandise too? I need to get a better hook."

Miroku nodded, "We made a good two thousand extra. That's puts us at six hundred thousand, covering next months bill with easily with our pay checks from the restaurant."

"Great. I can lay low for a while then." He smiled, "Think my mom will be let out next year?"

Miroku sighed, "Inu Yasha, you say that every year for the past six. You heard the doctors, it's a rare blood condition. And with the hereditary heart disease she got from her parents, it only makes matters worse."

"Sometimes I wish I got it. But dad's genes were more dominant, guess that's why me and Sessh don't have it, huh?" he chuckled sadly, "It's the only thing my old man was good for." Miroku was silent for the rest of the walk.

o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o

In ten minutes, they had arrived at their high school, Tama Private High. The massive school taught over 3,000 students and had almost 60 teachers to boot. The school was very competitive and was voted number one best in the whole district. Not very many students made it in the school due to the strict rules and work. Inu Yasha and Miroku were lucky enough to have made it as far as they had.

They owed it all to their vice principal who was like Inu Yasha's grandmother. Keade had been his Mother's home school teacher, and knew all about the boy's troubles. The only she could do was allow the boys to attend her school.

Tama High was originally a mission back in the 1800's but was abandon by the monks that were living there. In the early 1900's, someone remodeled the building until it became a school. During the 1970's it changed from a university to a High School.

When the two friends stepped foot on campus, everyone around them stopped and glared. Some girls snorted very un-lady like and looked away. The jocks snickered at them. They were used to it. They were the poorest kids at school, but it didn't intimidate them at all.

"Hey, Inu TRASHA," sneered the head quarter back, Koga, "How's mommy's wittle boy doing?" Koga's friends laughed. They all knew about his Mother, but the animals never cared, nor sympathized. They only teased him.

Inu Yasha's jaw clenched. He balled his fist and glared daggers at Koga, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, TOGA. We wouldn't want our gay quarter back to end up in the hospital now would we?"

"Like you could beat me? You've got to be joking Trasha! Go crawl back into the gutter you crawled out of. Oh wait! That's were you live!"

"Why you…" hissed Inu Yasha. He scowled at Koga and flipped him off. He stormed to his class room with Miroku right at his heels. Koga could be heard in the distant laughing.

"Bravo, Inu Yasha. You didn't jump him this time." Cheered Miroku. They walked into their English class and sat in the back. A few short minutes later, the bell rang and the teacher began to tell the class their listen.

o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o -.- o.o

A horrible 56 minutes later, they were out and head for pre-calculus. They sat at the end again and waved down their friend, Sango and Shippo, the other members of their group.

"Good morning my lovely Goddess." Miroku said as he smiled charmingly at her.

"Can it. I'm not having a good morning." She pouted and threw her things on her desk.

Sango had long dark brown hair up in a high pony tail. Her eyes were a soft hazel color and she had light tan skin. She wore her favorite purple converse, blue QuickSilver boy short, and a black shirt saying "No Shame in my Game" in green. She narrowed her eyes and pulled out her compact mirror and reapplied her pink eye shadow. She snapped it shut again and huffed.

"What's wrong with her royal ice queen today?" Inu Yasha whispered to Shippo who sat to the left of him while Sango and Miroku bickered to his right.

"Failed her history test. Bombed it bad." The young red-hair boy sighed. He had on a black Thunder Cats t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. Tied around his small waist was a black Dickies jacket. His shoes were black hole covered converses with Gir shoelaces. He closed his big green eyes and let out a great big yawn.

"Teacher said she needed tutoring. Heh, I'm the tutor."

"Is that so?" Inu chuckled as he shook his head from side to side.

"You talking about me?" hissed Sango as she leaned over Miroku. She glared at them and they shrunk in their seats and furiously shook their heads in a negative manner. The bell ranged and she sat back properly but still kept an eye on them.

Both boys chuckled nervously as they took out their note books from their back packs. Inu flipped to a clean page and jotted down the notes from the board before he grabbed the books for him and his friends.

"Class," announced the teacher, "I'm planning to have a simple day. No homework tonight and all you have to do is page 218 problems 2-12 even. You make work in groups. After you're done, you make talk among yourself in an in-door fashion. Any questions? No? Then get to work!"

The four got their work done in lest then 15 minutes. Inu and Shippo placed their chairs in front of Sango's and Miroku's and swung over to the other side.

"Sooo…" said Inu Yasha as he examined his hair, "How was your day after school? Sango?"

"Eh, same stuff as always. Kohaku was being a pest as usual since he wants this new game that came out for, what was it, x-box. Halo 2. You know about it?"

"Really? I'll let him borrow mine for a bit until you can get him it. Your parents are still out of town aren't they?" Shippo said as he placed his head on his left hand.

"Thanks Shippo and yes. They're still on their business trip. How's your mother, Inu Yasha?"

Inu's eyes sadden and he looked away. Tears brimmed his eyes but he refused to cry in class.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said Shippo as he tried to look at Inu Yasha's face.

"His mother has…" Miroku stopped halfway and looked at Inu Yasha. Inu waved his hand for him to continue.

"His mother, what?" asked the curious Sango.

"She's not getting better. On top of that, the doctors are demanding more money for her treatments. But we all think she won't make it through another year."

Sango and Shippo gasped. They swung their head towards Inu Yasha and patted his back. "And it's been really hard earning money with out Sessho-Maru knowing. He worked late again last night. I… I don't know home much longer he has too. What if he get's sick? We… we don't have insurance for that."

"Oh Inu Yasha. I'm sorry." Sango said as she leaned over in an attempted to give him a hug. "Don't worry about that, ok? If something happens to him, I'll take care of him, ok? I'm not taking nursing classes after school for nothing." Inu Yasha smiled.

"That's not fair! They know that Sessh doesn't get paid a lot. He's only a part time chauffer for one of the snottiest business presidents of the Ryo Inc." cried Shippo, "And he doesn't get paid a lot as a construction worker."

The friends sighed. They all had a part time job and were helping Sessho-Maru pay for Izayio, Inu Yasha's mother, medical bills. They were only able to make so much money to cover up for Inu Yasha who would go off and steal from rich people at night for the thousands of dollars for medical bills. The four close friends knew what Inu Yasha did and tried hard to keep it a secret from Sessho-Maru. But it was hard to get over two hundred thousand dollars every month. That's why they all pitched in with their part-time jobs, but they could only make between eight hundred to a thousand altogether along with the four thousand Sessho-Maru made. But home bills took their toll on the poor family.

'The only reason why we haven't been behind on a payment,' thought Inu to himself, 'is because I'm the one who gives the hospital the money personally. I'm just glad Sessh hasn't seen the bills in person. He'd freak and demand where we got the money. He can't know…'

"You left work kind of early last night," Shippo said, bringing the older boy out of his thought, "Boss was a bit ticked off."

"To hell with him. It was a…. an 'emergency' if you catch my drift. I'll make up the missed time today. Got nothing better to do." Scoffed Inu Yasha. "Shippo, come later tonight and pick up the jewel. I want you to make two centimeter sized diamonds from it. I think you can make about a good twenty from it. It's huge."

Shippo nodded. His family owned a jewelry shop, thus giving him access to tools and record of most clients that bought the most expensive of their things, "Did you get anything else?"

Inu Yasha got closer to Shippo and whispered, "I got a necklace that Miroku wants to give to Sango, can you snaz it up by their anniversary?" Miroku and Sango weren't officially going out, but it was obvious the two loved each other, though Sango wouldn't admit it anytime soon.

Shippo grinned, "Two weeks? Hell yeah, I'll get it done by the end of the week." Even if their jobs were mainly for a good cause, there was still the temptation they all had to keep their goods. They knew it was dangerous and wrong, but to see so much loot and the money that came with it, they couldn't help it. That was how they all chose the huge black suburban as their getaway car, which was currently in Sango's garage.

"Oh! Before I forget, here's the money I raised for your mom, Inu." Sango smiled as she handed Inu Yasha a small yellow envelope, "It's about two hundred and fifty dollars. Not much, but that's all I could get this month. I've been busy with Kohaku with month."

"Thanks Sango, it's ok. Every penny counts. I still appreciate that you're helping me and Sessh out with this. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Seeing your mother healthy again is all I need. You're one of my best friends, Inu. I can't just stand back and let you and Sessh bust your asses off for bills that are too much. I just wish I can help more. You know you're mother is like a second mother to me." Sango sighed as she placed a hand over his larger one, "I'm here for you."

"I have my share here too. Here, two hundred and six bucks, cash. Boss gave me extra when I covered for you last night."

"Thanks, man. I'll make it up to you both, I swear." Inu Yasha said as he gently put the envelops in his back pack, "Four hundred and fifty six bucks is more then enough for mom's bills this month. Me and Miroku are getting our paychecks tonight. I think we'll have about… seven or eight hundred by tonight to help Sessh plus another twenty-thousand to boot."

"I've calculated that we are good for a month or two. Good job guys!" Miroku grinned.

"You guys like to come over for dinner, tomorrow? I'm making white spaghetti and salad. I'll make some for Sessh so he can eat when he gets home. I think I'll make some roast for you guys to have the next day too." Sango said as she leaned on Miroku's shoulder, "How about it?"

Both boys looked at each other and nodded, "We'd love too, Sango. It's been awhile since we had a nice cooked meal. I'm sure Sessho-Maru will love some." Miroku said as he rested his head above hers.

Sango blushed when she realized what she had done. Her head shot up but knocked Miroku over. Miroku groaned and rubbed his head from his spot on the floor. He pouted and looked at Sango with a hurt look.

"Sango. That was certainly uncalled for! I wasn't going to grope you! I wasn't even thinking about… OW! Shoes hurt you know!" Sango threw a text book but he dodged it with ease, "Honestly Sango, I wasn't!"

Sango snorted, "Then why did you say it? I wasn't even thinking about that you nitwit! I was just startled is all…"

Before Miroku could say anything, the bell rang. The four gathered their stuff and head off to their other classes, "See you guys during lunch! Wish me luck on my German vocabulary test." Sango said as she waved.

"Wish you luck!" called Shippo, "Well… I'm off to P.E. Can't wait to run the mile!" Shippo said as he scampered to the locker rooms.

"Come on, Inu Yasha. We gotta get to Chem."

"Great." Inu Yasha said sarcastically.

* * *

Ok, I spiffed it up a bit. I know, I really need to get chapter 2 done, but it's been difficult. I really put myself in a pickle. But I'll try guys! Please don't lose faith in me! And please, REVIEW. Also, check out my other stories ok? I want some reviews! 


	2. The Band of Thieves

Chapter Two: The Band of Thieves

Inu Yasha groaned as he re-read the assignment for their chemistry class. He had fallen asleep during the teacher's speech about the object of the lab and when he woke up, found himself looking at several tubes of liquids, a beaker, two pipettes, tongs, some rocks and a small Bunsen burner.

"Miroku, explain to me what the hell we're doing?" Inu Yasha said as he tied his hair back, "The sheet said something about 'observing the affects of minerals in different liquids and temperatures'. What does that mean?" He placed his goggles over his eyes and stared at his friend.

Miroku was already starting the lab when he glanced at his friend. "Honestly Inu Yasha. There here are limonite, mica and calcite mineral rich rocks. I think this one was olivine. The liquids we have today are water, vinegar, rubbing alcohol, and… what the hell? This here is supposed to be… lemon juice?"

Inu Yasha sighed, "Okay. So what are we supposed to observe Mr. Honor Student of the world?"

Miroku laughed as he dropped a piece of calcite into vinegar, "I honestly don't know. You know how Mr. Adams is. Never really made sense. I think he didn't want to do notes today and just whipped something up this morning. Remember the brownie experiment?"

"Ah yes. The one where each one of us had more of one item, or less, and see why it affects the overall production of making a very yummy treat." Inu Yasha nodded his head as he started the burner, "Now I know why we need eggs. Mixing that batter was a bitch, and in the end, my 'brownies' were shit and hard."

Miroku laughed, shaking his head while doing so, "Yeah, and I had two much eggs. It wouldn't bake right, remember? And I didn't mix the egg correctly."

"Ha! Yeah, and the center was all eggy. Chocolate cover yokes… that was ugly."

"Yes my friend, yes it was."

At the end of the period, everyone turned in their labs and conclusions. Miroku and Inu Yasha yawned and were about to leave the room when the teacher stopped them both.

"Boys, have you ever considered taking an Honors class? You can try the Advance Placement tests for chemistry for the local college. I just finished reading your reports from last week about the atomic bomb and depleted uranium. I'm very impressed boys, the whole report was written with phenomenal understanding, yours being the highest scored, Miroku."

Miroku blushed, "I don't know sir. I think you have it all wrong. The subjects my friend and I chose were relatively easy to research." Inu Yasha nodded.

The teacher shrugged, "I highly doubted that boys. If you apply yourselves more to your studies, I may just sign you up for scholar ships. If my memory is correct, you both can earn up to $5,000 each and another thousand from the English department." He leaned back in his chair, "I'll talk to the principal about it, ok? You are my brightest students, the highest grades in the class. Just think about it boys, you may have a bright future ahead of you."

Inu Yasha and Miroku walked out of the class with small grins. Inu Yasha threw an arm over his friend and shook his head, "Honestly my friend," he began, "It's a wonder why you haven't 'applied' yourself into your studies more and graduate earlier. Can you imagine? Six thousand dollars! I would so pitch in another ten and you could go to one of the best colleges around for the first year! Hell, he doesn't even know you've been saving my ass in class!"

"I don't know Inu Yasha." Miroku shrugged, "I don't think I want to go… I mean to college now at least. But the offer is promising, if I pursue a medical career, I could possibly, and hopefully, help find something for your mother."

"Go for it man. Get out of this dump!" his smile fell, "You're my best friend, and I get scared every time you come with me on our jobs, what if you get caught? I don't want to ruin your chances, man."

Miroku sighed, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help? Beside, I'm good at chem., but Shippo is more helpful then me. He's the flippin' technician in all this! And Sango, ah… the ever fair Sango, our cook and planner. She has wicked skills in coming up with the heists!"

Inu Yasha shrugged, yawning as the walked to their next class before lunch. Miroku was always modest, and didn't want to take credit, but his little bombs always helped him out. The small smoke screens, poppers, stink bombs and the favorite, knock out blast were the best.

----With Sango----

She sat in her business class half awake during third period. She pre read all the material and thusly didn't bother with notes. She read the newspaper quietly to herself when something caught her eye. Looking closely, she read the article.

'_New security installed in West Pavilion office of Imported Jewelry. Hopes of keeping master thief out for good while hosting annual expo...' _Sango snickered. Nothing could keep her and her friends away. This was perfect for another heist. The only thing was how the thing worked. It seemed it was another job for Shippo and recon.

Whipping out her phone, she quickly text her friend. 'Whn is ur nxt comp asgnmnt? Got 1 4 u on security. Tell u more lunch. Bring laptop frm locker'

Shippo quickly replied back with a smiley face. Sango grinned, putting her phone away as she settled back in her seat. When she was sure the teacher wasn't looking, she took out her iPod and began to listen to the first song that came on from the shuffle list, 'Dead Man's Party' by Oingo Boingo.

---Shippo---

The young red head just got don't texting his friend before he went back to working on his friend's car in automotive class. Grease was smeared across his cheek as he and some classmates pulled out the engine carefully before setting it down on a table.

"Ok, Bankotsu said his engine keeps smoking every time he goes on bumpy roads, but he's already had it checked last week and they said it was no problem. Any guesses as to why this is happening?" Shippo said, blowing a bubble from his gum.

"I don't know." One of the other three said.

Shippo sighed. "Amateurs! What's wrong with the engine here? The battery cables are screwed up! The plastic is being burnt by something over heating in the car or rubbing against something really badly while off roading. What we have to do is replace the wiring, and probably grease something up for lubrication on the wires to prevent this from happening."

The other boys stared at him in awe, as well as the teacher who over heard him. "Shippo, my boy, I would never have guessed that. Could have been the engine back firing on him. Try your theory, it seems plausible." The elderly man said, rubbing his coarse black beard with an oil stained hand.

It wasn't long until the solved the problem, revving up the engine of the blue Toyota Tundra. Yes, Shippo was a technician genius. If anyone thought he was great with cars, then never get him close to a computer. The one he had at home was a beast, only he and Miroku could operate it correctly. He was a mad man… the perfect hacker.

----Lunch----

"Let me get this straight! We're talking the West Pavilion company's new security? Sango, do realize how tight security would be?" Inu Yasha said, popping a carrot stick into his mouth, "I don't know if I can do that."

They were all eating on the stairs just before getting up the third floor of their school. It was a nice secluded place since everyone was out to lunch. The boys were enjoying another one of Sango's made easy meals.

She had made ham sandwiches for everyone, each unique for each boy. Miroku was plain cheese, mayo, two slices of ham with a side of chips, a bottle of grape juice, and a potato salad. Shippo had the same, only his sides were a fruit salad, a bottle of apple juice and pot stickers he brought from home. Inu Yasha's sandwich had tomato, lettuce and all the sides the other guys had and a bottle of water plus the carrot sticks. Sango just stuck with a regular chicken salad.

"I know, but come on Inu Yasha, even you need a little exhilaration." Scoffed Sango, "Where's the excitement in it all? Even if all this if for your mom, you have to admit you are perhaps the greatest thief of all times! No one can catch you!"

Miroku groaned, "Don't jinx him Sango! We've just been lucky! Now what do you have planned?"

Sango smirked, "Inu Yasha, I want you and Miroku to apply as rent-a-cops. I read the whole article, and checked the job listings. They need 20 available men for this, ages 18 and older. You still have a good record from the last one you did. Or maybe I'll have just Miroku and Shippo do this. We need someone on the inside.

"Job description said they'll go over the security drills with you. Shippo, try to get into the watch room and find out if you can install one of those delayed viruses. I'll apply for a waitress job and scope around during the event. It'll last one week. The most expensive things appear on the last two days, with tight security. Maybe I can woo one of the guards so Miroku can help Inu work in for the kill. We're talking almost two million dollars in jewels going in and out per day, rotating from place to place."

The boys were stunned. This was one hell of a job, and if they were going to pull this off, they had to do it quick. But there was one thing Sango didn't mention and Miroku sensed it.

"Sango… there's one more thing…. Isn't there?"

Sango sighed, "The paper said it wasn't confirmed… but Inspector Higurashi is expected to attend the event. They say he's the best." Sango bit her bottom lip, "And he's supposes to catch Inu Yasha, and pin every robbery in the city that involves residential and business areas."

"But we never went after local residents." Said Shippo, "But I guess they don't know that, do they?" he sighed, "We have to do this carefully… or else Robin Hood over here goes bye bye for a long time. I'll do a background check tonight on Inspector Higurashi."

"We won't mess this up. If we do this right, we're talking almost half a million, maybe more, in jewels! Myoga would pay a hefty price!" Inu Yasha said, jumping up and staring down at his friends.

"I thought you wouldn't do business with him anymore, Inu Yasha!" gasped Sango in shock, "I don't trust him, and he's too… I don't know… please tell me you haven't given him any information on yourself."

Miroku laughed, making everyone stare at him, "Do you honestly think he's stupid, Sango my dear? Inu here would never let an old man like that touch him."

Sango blushed, "Yeah but… I'm just concerned." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, "We'll talk more about this when we get to my place, ok?" Everyone nodded, picking up after themselves and heading for their next classes.

As they gang continued their day of school, they never expected the World's greatest detective have just flown in from Paris to their nice little city of Meridian. But most interesting of all, his daughter was accompanying him on this mission.

---- 20 miles from High School, Basin City Airport----

A line of military cars watched over a private jet as the door came down. The first to step out was a man in his late 40's, perhaps mid fifties, wearing a black Armani suit with a red shirt and a black tie, putting on black leather gloves. His sun glasses rested atop of his nose, but it was obvious he was concentrating on something, his eyebrows furrowed. His hair was combed back, the sides powdered with white hair from his temples to just behind his head. He was a good looking man; the only wrinkles on his face were from his frown and forehead.

As he stepped onto the pavement of the run way, a teen age girl came out behind, wearing a black mini shirt, a red shirt and a black zip up tight fighting hoodie with black pumps. Her hair was curled, framing her face as her chocolate eyes surveyed her surroundings.

"Lt. Higurashi!" said an officer, saluting the older man, "I am Corporal Davis, a resident of Meridian. I'm glad you made it safely. My men and I are here to escort you to your hotel from there we will let you be until you are in need of our assistants."

"That was my old title soldier; I am a detective now after my resignation from the war." He shuddered. He never wanted to go through another Vietnam, he had been so young. "Have you registered my daughter at the high school?"

"Yes sir!"

Mr. Higurashi smiled, "Kagome, we must be off. You need to get some rest before you begin school tomorrow."

The girl sighed, "Sir, I wanted to see the expo sight with you." She whined. She stood by her father, taking his hand and looking at him, "Please? Can I see the place? I want to know what you know first hand! I promise, after this you can go any where without me."

The older man laughed, "Alright… but promise me you won't complain in the morning."

"Yes sir!" chirped the girl, a dazzling smile on her face. She shook her father's hand. She wasn't allowed to show public affection toward her father. No one really knew why, but the Higurashi's didn't seem to mind.

The got into the police waiting for them outside and drove off, their luggage following them in another car. This was most certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

I had hoped to make it a bit longer, but I think it's good for now. I'm sorry it took so long to update... but I finally got done! Yay! Praise me! -dances around-

Please review!


	3. Meetings

Woo! Another chapter! I was wondering… is there a Meridian city some place far away? I just got it off of Poke'mon since my cousin was watching it when I thought of this. Lol, if it's even called that. I never really left California, and I've only seem Nevada and Arizona, but I wanna make this fic in some place like the South, maybe Florida? I want be going until next spring for a choir trip! I'm so excited! Can some find out where there is/are Meridian city? I think there was one in Mississippi and Iowa…

* * *

Chapter 3: Meetings

* * *

Kagome sat in the back of the Limo, looking at the surrounding buildings with interests. The city of Meridian was a quiet little city with a lot of older looking buildings in outskirts of town. Another mile in, more modern buildings stood. Trees lined the streets and stood as high as the light posts.

Today was Kagome's first day at school, and she didn't know whether or not to look forward to it. She was never one to making friends her age, always traveling from place to place when her father was called for hard, almost insolvable cases.

Who ever broke into the hotel knew his stuff, and almost executed his heist flawlessly. Well, in her opinion, it was perfect, only light shoe prints were found on the carpet leading from the sliding door to the bathroom and out again. The only thing they could come up with was he a size ten shoes. Not much evidence if you asked her.

"Miss Kagome, we're pulling up to your school. How close where you like to be dropped off?" asked her driver. "I can take you through the round about if you wish."

"Across the street if you can. I don't mind walking a little bit. Pick me up around here after school, ok?" Kagome smiled, putting her back pack on over her blue jacket. She ran a hand through her semi straighten hair and let out a soft sigh. 'Am I ever gonna graduate with friends?'

The driver pulled up to the curb and set the emergency lights on long enough for Kagome to get out. He waved to her as he drove off, Kagome doing the same. She sucked in a huge breath of air and smiled. The smell of pine wafted in the air by the light morning breeze from the forest that surrounded the city. Turning to her left, she saw two boys.

"Inu Yasha, come on! We have to go!" Miroku said, waiting at the door way for his best friend, "We're five minutes off schedule here!" he folded his hand over his plain dark blue shirt that fit him a little tight along with baggy jeans.

Inu Yasha rushed down the stairs, wearing the same dickies from yesterday with a black shirt. "Sorry, man. I thought I lost my English homework. Ms. Hong would have killed me." He slipped on his backpack and rushed out of the house with Miroku in tow. The two ran as fast as they could, they were expected in the school's library before school to meet up with Shippo and Sango.

Once they crossed over the train tracks and ran another block, the two finally slowed down, catching their breaths as they did so. Inu Yasha wiped the sweat from his brow and chuckled, not knowing why he was. Miroku did the same, shaking his head. Patting his friend on his back he smiled.

The walked in silence for the rest of the way, their school just around the corner. They were crossing the street when they saw a limo pull up close to them, its blinkers flashing. A girl stepped out, a small smile on her face as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She waved at the person side, probably the driver who was waving as they pulled out. She sucked in a big breath and sighed, turning to her left and looking at the two in mild shock.

Her eyes locked with Inu Yasha's, a light blush crossing her cheeks as she walked up to them, waiting for the cross walk to give them the cue to go. Inu Yasha glanced at her before looking away, sighing. Miroku on the other hand, was ready to drool. The girl was obviously new, and had to be rich if she came in a limo, of all things.

She wore a light blue zip up hoodie over a white tight fitting shirt that hugged her breasts with a Hollister logo on it. He was guessing he was a good C or maybe almost a D. She also wore pants bought from Hollister and black Ecco shoes. She stood about five-four, maybe five-five. In his knee eyes, he could tell she weight between one-ten, one-twenty and wore at least a size five in pants. Or a four…. Girls were so picky now a days.

"Good morning." He said, extending his hand to the girl, "I can tell you're new here."

"I am." Kagome said, taking his hand and shaking it lightly, "I just moved here. I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Inu Yasha stiffen. There was no way in hell she was related to the world's BEST detective. His name was known by every crook, every law enforcer. No case was cold when he was on scene. That much he knew, the guy was all over the media! Not that he ever paid attention; Shippo was giving him a bio on this guy today.

"Higurashi… where have I…?" Miroku gasped, eyes wide, "You wouldn't happen to be related to… _THE _Inspector Higurashi, would you?" he dropped her hand, all plans on groping her gone.

Kagome giggled in embarrassment, "The one and only. My dad is working on the thief case around here." The trio began to walk once the light signaled them to go. Inu Yasha felt as if his heart was going to explode, he was nervous.

"W-well… That's good I guess. That guy… no one can catch him. I hear he knows his stuff." Inu Yasha said, just trying to start a conversation and get the girl off their backs as they approached the school.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. This guy is smart, but not for my dad! He'll catch him at the expo. What kind of 'master' thief could resist such a haul?" she giggled, "The whole thing is staged the last two days." She clamped her hand over her mouth. Her father gave her strict orders not to reveal ANYTHING about the expo. Kagome Higurashi, Girl Wonder. Kagome groaned, "Damn…"

Miroku made a silly noise in the back of his throat, "I see… well, miss, we'll be seeing you I guess. My friend and I have to go to the library to meet some friends." He waved as the walked more to their right, heading for a building that had 'LIBRARY' printed on the side.

"Wait!" Kagome called, "What's you're name?"

"I'm Miroku. This my friend, Inu Yasha." Miroku called back, "And before you ask, the administration building is the next building to your left!"

Kagome sighed. She wasn't going to ask about that. She was about to ask if she could eat lunch with them, if they had the same time. She walked down the steps, pulling out her schedule and looked at all the buildings and their letter's, trying to find her first class, English.

Back with the boys, they walked into the library and signed in, depositing their id cards on the front desk and walked into the fiction room. Making sure no one was watching, the walked to the furthest corner and walked under the 'Do not Enter' sign where most of the school's database was located and walked into what seemed like a closet, which the librarian thought she lost the key too a long time ago, not knowing Inu Yasha had somehow pick pocketed it.

The room was actually a small lounge, enough from a small group of people and several chairs and a small coffee table. Shippo sat with his lap top on his lap while Sango looked like she was finishing up some science work from her text book. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, you made it. This is a quick meeting, Mrs.…. I mean Dr. Wicks is doing a sweep when the bell rings. One of many perks on being an aid here for sixth." She stuck her tongue out at Inu Yasha as he nabbed her half eaten bagel.

Inu Yasha nodded, setting his bag down and sitting on a small school desk, the ones that were attached to the chair. "Shippo, I have someone I want you to look up in the school's database. Type in Higurashi, Kagome."

Shippo did so, not really paying attention to the girl's last name. He pulled up her file and set his computer on Inu Yasha's desk, slanting it so both he and the other boy could see it. "What do you want to know?" clicking a few things, he gasped, cursing lightly under his breath, "Shit… How'd you know she was here?"

"What is it?" Sango said, closing her book. Getting up, she glanced over Shippo's shoulder and gawked at the highlighted item. Mother: Kim Higurashi, Father: Akira Higurashi.

Akira Higurashi…

"He's here? Shit, they must have kept in on the DL so they could lure Inu Yasha out." Sango groaned, running a hand through her hair as she sighed, "Things just had to be bad, didn't they?"

"That's not all, dearest Sango," Miroku chirped, sitting on his own desk beside his friend, "We ran into the girl this morning and she had a slip up. You might want to alter your plan…"

"Why?"

"Why?" Inu Yasha said, closing the top and looking at the girl in the dimly lit room, "She said the last two days were staged. I'm amusing they're going to put in fakes. Counterfeits. Come on, let's go. Bells going to ring in ten and I want to ask Mrs. Hong something." He got up, opening the door to the little hide out and looked around for anyone who might discover them.

Once he thought it was safe, he motioned for his friends to follow as the each piled out of the room, Shippo locking it behind him and pocketing the key by placing it around his neck. They all left together; grabbing their cards as the smiled at the desk clerk before exiting the building the back way which led into the school and walked down the steps.

Each of them went their different ways, heading for the class before the bell rang. Inu Yasha and Miroku walked into their English room together and gasped as the saw the same girl from this morning talking to their teacher.

"Boys!" the elderly teacher said as she set her glasses down, "This is Kagome and she will be joining us today. I won't have time today, but can you tell her what we've been doing this quarter?" she smiled, getting up from her seat and stepping out of the class, "I'll be right back. I have to get my morning coffee you know."

The room was silent as they all stared at each other. "Well…" Kagome began, "What have you been doing?"

Miroku cleared his throat, putting his stuff on his desk, "Well, Ms. Kagome. We've reading The Catcher in the Rye in class for the most part, then writing in our composition books about certain pages. A dialectic journal, if you will."

Kagome nodded in understand, looking at the blue slip in hand. "I see. I don't think it'll be hard for me to catch up. Where's the text book window, though? I have to get my own copy."

"I'll take you." Inu Yasha said, a plan forming in his mind, "It gets a little confusing if you don't know the buildings." Thinking to himself, he went over his plan.

'Be her friend… meet her dad… learn from dad and be one step ahead! Yes! Higurashi, you're going down!' he smiled devilishly in his head as he escorted her to the place she needed to be.

* * *

I know, kind of short, but I just wrote it pretty much right now on the top of my head. I thought about it all day at school and I think it's pretty good for now. They meet! Woo, Inu Yasha you dog… lol. 


	4. Kagome, Girl Wonder

Guess what? I have had a four day weekend not to long ago! This gave me the perfect opportunity to write more for this fic. I really thought this was going to be a failure, since I started this just about two years ago! Whoa! I feel really bad that the ones who first reviewed haven't commented back… I'm sorry… But I had really screwed myself over with this for a while. But I would really like to thank everyone who's been reading, whether or not you have reviewed for me, and for new comers, Thank you for giving me your time.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kagome Higurashi: Girl Wonder

Inu Yasha chatted with Kagome about her schedule, warning her about the teachers she got, whether or not if they were nice or mean. He saw that she was in his first, fourth and sixth period classes as well as in the same lunch with her. He sighed though; this girl just talked too much. Within the three minutes they walked from the class room through the quad, not including his less then a minute speech on her teachers, she had already explained her favorite and hated subjects in school with great details.

"So yeah, I really don't like foreign languages! They and I just don't mesh, ya know? Oh of course you wouldn't we just met!" she giggled.

"We're here!" Inu Yasha said, stopping at a window located below the library with relief. He was thankful; the girl wouldn't annoy him now. He yawned; rubbing his hand on his neck leaned against the wall. "So why did you move with your dad? Since he's a detective, he's always moving right?"

Kagome got her book and turned toward him after thanking the lady at the window. The two made their journey back to class as began to talk again. "My mother is in England with my brother right now. She's one of the best lawyers in Europe. Since no one is ever home… where ever it may be… Once a year my brother and I switch places to be with our parents." She looked sad and Inu Yasha couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Don't you… ever see them both?" he asked, both just a building away from their room.

"Sure I do!" Kagome exclaimed, "Their marriage may have been mainly for money and stuff like that, but they love each other very much. I see them both at the same time when it's a birthday party, wedding… major holiday… you know, things like that." She smiled sadly, "But I don't think it's enough."

Inu Yasha opened the door for her just as the bell rang. They sat in their respective seats, which happened to be almost next to each other, and got ready to listen to their lecture for the day. Fifteen minutes into the period, Inu Yasha received a note from Miroku.

'U have sumthing planned, don't u? I say we stay away frm Hig's daughter. It's safer that way. Don't caught up man, her dad might find out. He's the BEST.' The note read. Inu Yasha pouted. He wasn't stupid, but there was really no other way out of this for now. New kids always attached themselves to the first people the met for a while. He only hoped she made some friends quickly so she could leave him be. But them his plan came to mind.

Inu Yasha quietly tore a piece of paper and wrote on it before flinging back to Miroku when the teacher wasn't looking. Miroku carefully opened it up and sighed. What was his friend thinking? This was dangerous… the note read:

'course I have sumthing in mind. I'll tell u after skool w/ every1,k? Kag can b a key 2 our heist. Trust me… we'll get enough munny 2 help mom. I won't screw this up. Inspt. Hig won't know what hit 'im.'

'I hope you know what're you're doing my friend.' Miroku thought grimly. He shook his head lightly and resumed taking notes as the teacher continued with the lecture.

After class was over, Inu Yasha and Miroku were on their way to math class when Kagome ran up to them, "Hey, guys… um, I was… wondering…" she blushed a little, "If maybe, we could eat lunch together today? That is…. Until I make my, my own friends." She fidgeted as she stood in front of them.

Miroku was ready to say no but Inu Yasha beat him to it by holding his hand up. He grinned at Kagome, making her blush a little harder as she looked away. "I'm sure a few days won't be bad. How about I give you until Friday to make some friend's so you can eat with ok?"

"That's only in two days! I don't know. Why can't it be longer?" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the one person she'd hoped to stay friends with. She had to admit, he was cute and very fit. A guy like him looked really honest and not a player. He was a very good person.

Inu Yasha sighed, "No can do, come and let's walk before we're late to class. You're class room is in front of our." He through an arm around Kagome, looking down at her. Miroku just raised a brow. Inu Yasha rarely spoke to other girls. The only ones he could stand were Sango, his mother, the principal and his English teacher. The rest he chose to ignore.

"You see Kagome. My friend's and I, well…. We're not liked very much by most of the student body, mainly just me and Miroku for reasons you may learn by the end of the day." Inu Yasha was grinning in his mind like a mad man. He was for sure this would keep Kagome from forgetting him as the week went by. He knew she was a nice girl, a miss goody two shoes if you will. "So I'm saying, most likely you forget me and Miroku easily. Nothing against you, it's how everything always turns out." He fiend sadness as she sighed dejectedly, "But there is one person I should warn you about, and that's a guy named Koga. Watch out for him, ok sweets?"

Kagome must have invented a new shade of red as Inu Yasha bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. No one every gave her like that. It was very soft and tickled her cheek. But she was sad at what he said. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him with earnest, "I wouldn't do that to you, Inu Yasha. You're a really nice guy. I promise, I won't do that to you." She gave him a quick hug and dashed off to her room.

Miroku shook his head, "Nice guy my ass. You're a jerk. What's wrong with you, playing with the girls feelings?"

"Hook line and sinker." Grinned Inu Yasha. He glanced at his friend as they sat down, "Trust me Miroku. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Kagome can be a vital key in all this."

"What about her?" Sango said, eyeing the boy suspiciously, "You better not be pulling a Miroku on her." She sighed, rummaging through her bag for her math notebook and a pencil, "I can't stand this one, but please Inu, don't do something stupid."

"Yeah man, care to let us in your head there?" Shippo said, copying the problem from the board so he could work on it. he pulled the collar to his green polo and sneezed, "Ugh, I hate the smell of markers." He was referring to the smell that hung in the air in the classroom. No one knew why, but it always reeked of Expo markers.

Inu Yasha chuckled, "All in due time. I'm thinking this as I go, but I promise I'll tell you all what I just thought of on our way to work. Too many people can over hear us here." He stared at the problem on his page and pouted. "What the hell is this?"

"Cosine function of unit circle moron. Use the five point method to figure it out." Sango smirked, already finding the missing points.

"Cosine? Dammit… I did sine." Groaned Miroku as he began to erase his graph, "I don't know how I always get them confused! C-o-s for cosine and s-i-n for sine… how hard is it? I don't know!"

"That's because you're an idiot." Sango Giggled, handing him her big erasure so he wouldn't kill his pencil.

Kagome was sitting in her home economic class, not paying attention to anything the teacher said. All she thought about was what Inu Yasha had said. Why would everyone not like him? The door burst open and a boy with long brown hair walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Jackson!" he huffed, "I just got back from… from…"

"Forget about making excuses, Koga. Just find your seat and pull out the assignment from yesterday so I continue to go over it." said the large African-American man as ran a hand over his bald head. He wasn't a fat man, but he was very tall and well built on top. Most thought he could be some African king, his voice as deep as… Mufasa or something.

There was a picture of him at his desk in a leopard kilt holding a lion's skin over his shoulder like a cape. To someone who didn't know it was photo shopped, they could have thought he was an African King. He was a nice guy though who rarely got mad at his students.

Kagome began to worry. Inu Yasha said for her to stay away from Koga. Unfortunately he sat next to her. He looked at her in surprise but grinned, leaning back as he looked her up and down.

"I never seen you around." He said.

"I just… moved h-here." She said, adverting her eyes from his amazing blue irises. "I don't know how long I'll be here though. My father and I constantly move."

Koga scooted closer to her and placed his arm on the back of her chair. Kagome fidgeted, not liking the attention he was giving her. There was an odd gleam to his eye, almost predatory like. Kagome squeaked as he leaned in very close to her face when the teacher had stepped out of the room for a minute to talk to a troubled student.

"That's sad to hear, but let me make your stay worth it. How about you and I go on a… date Friday night?"

Kagome just looked at him, her mouth slightly ajar as her eyes widen a bit and a blush crept to her cheeks, "That's quite alright, thank you. But I'll be fine." She tried to grin at him, but it wavered. Koga tried to look hurt and Kagome fell for it, being a nice sensible girl. "Maybe not Friday night, but how about after school for lunch?"

Koga smiled at her, leaning back and staying on his side of the desk, "Sure thing, beautiful." He didn't even ask for her name. Kagome groaned, Inu Yasha was not going to be happy.

Lunch finally came around and Kagome waited patiently by her class room, having sworn she saw Inu Yasha enter a class room just down the hall from her before the bell range for third period. She smiled as she saw him walk beside Miroku, obviously in a deep discussion.

"I'm telling you, man. Just take the test; it's free if the teacher recommends you! How bad can it be?" Inu Yasha said, not looking at his friend. He mentally groaned as he saw Kagome wave vehemently at him.

"I'll think about it. I have until the end of the month, right?" Miroku said. "Oh, hi Kagome."

"Hey you two! Ready to buy some lunch?" She said a bright smile on her face.

Inu Yasha laughed, "And get stomach problems, hell no. I'd probably gain a thousand pounds if I ate the stuff. We get out food from another source. Come on, I'll share my lunch with you today."

Kagome nodded and walked along side him. Just when they were about to go up the stairs to the boy's eating area, Koga stopped them. "What are you doing with my woman, Trasha?" he sneered, the people behind him laughed.

"I have no clue what you mean." Said Inu Yasha with a bored expression. He was tired of this bickering, and he honestly didn't know why Koga had such a big problem with him. He wasn't still sore about the cookie thing from kindergarten, was he?

Kagome laughed nervously, standing behind Inu Yasha and holding on to his back pack for dear life, "H-hi Koga."

Koga glared at Inu Yasha but extended his hand, "Come on, you're eating lunch with me today."

"She's not a dog, Toga." Miroku huffed, "She's a student here. Kagome has every right to eat lunch with since she's new." He motioned for Kagome to head up the stairs while Inu Yasha gave her cover, "So leave her alone for today. We don't want trouble."

Koga growled but didn't say anything. He was right, she had the right to eat with anyone she chose, but tomorrow he's definitely have her. There was no way in hell he was going to allow her to befriend the losers. He just pivoted and walked away, mumbling to himself about how much Inu Yasha was an asshole.

"I thought Inu Yasha told you to stay away from him." Miroku said, as he jogged up to her, "but whatever. Come on, we'll introduce you to our other friends." He lead the way up the stairs and smiled at Sango who was currently pulling the container of food from her duffle bag she always placed in her third period class for safe keeping.

She wasn't looking at them, nor Shippo so none of them noticed the new comer. Shippo was trying to finish a math problem so he wouldn't have much homework to worry about while he was a work. "Hey guys." He said "Sango made chicken sandwiches, potato salad, a side of rice and macaroni if anyone wants any. There's more today then usual."

"Yeah, I was in a rush today so I didn't check serving sizes." Sango said, finally looking up and gasped, "Who's that?" she knew exactly who it was, but she didn't want to seem like a freak.

Kagome waved at her, "Hi, I'm Kagome. I just moved and these guys said I could join you for lunch today." She actually begged them, but she wouldn't tell the girl that. "Nice to meet you."

Sango stuck out her hand, a little dumbstruck, "How do you do? I'm Sango and this little guy here is Shippo. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about food going to waste. Help yourself, everything is heart friendly." She laughed, which in turned made Kagome smile.

Kagome sat her stuff down and sat two steps below Sango, thanking the girl as she handed her a small plate of food. This was really odd to her, but she was glad she didn't have to worry about her figure while eating at school. She bit into the salad and whimpered.

"This is so good! Did you make it?" she looked up at the girl with wide eyes.

Sango grinned, "Sure did. I want to open up a restaurant when I get out of high school." She handed Kagome a bottle of grape juice, "Here, we'll have to share this if you don't mind. I only brought enough drinks for everyone." Kagome thanked her and took a small sip.

"Yeah, there's nothing Sango has made that wasn't good." Shippo said, opening a water bottle. "Sango's the best!"

"Sango is our own personal chef. She makes lunch for us every day." Miroku piped, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

"I think it's been like that since sixth grade when we were introduced to the concepts of… lockers." Inu Yasha said through a mouth full of macaroni.

They all sat and ate lunch together. Sango really liked Kagome and was glad to have a girl companion to talk with as they went over the latest fashion. But Sango was a bit sad that this shouldn't be happening, but she sort of understood what Inu Yasha must have thought. To befriend Kagome was an excellent way to meet her father.

But like Miroku, she only hoped Inu Yasha didn't do anything stupid to hurt her.

* * *

Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it, it's kind of slow and short. I hope the next chapter will be more exciting :) Please review! I want to know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5: FORGIVE ME!

**I am updating all my stories with this message: no need to review/comment, just hear me out as to why I've been on hiatus [AGAIN]**.

First and for most, I hope my readers are still out there. I want to sincerely apologize for my absence… However if you haven't figured out, I am a dumbass and well… I forgot my password. Yes, I forgot my mother-fucking password. It sucked ass, then out a stroke of luck at 4:30 in the goddamn mother fucking morning with a rumbling tummy three years later, I remembered it. I fucking REMEMBERED by far one of the easiest passwords I have in my arsenal, it's like spelling Mississippi but STILL getting it wrong because I mother fucking misspelled it. Who wins dumbass of the year award? THIS BITCH!

Second, my original crashed. Not like a virus crash, but fell of my desk and obliterated the already cracked screen. It stopped charging too. It went to laptop heaven and it sucks because I lost my hard drive I had backed up everything into. I have NOTHING. All of my stories I must go back to and reread them myself, retweak my shit grammar mistakes and for the love of god hope I remember the mother fucking story lines. Specifically my Inu Yasha fics. However, considered myself fucked because pages of notes and dozens of chapter drafts to go by are gone into virtual purgatory. I know there's a way to extract my shit outta my dead laptop, but I don't have the funds to see an expert. Where's my Dr. Horrible when I need him to rob a mother fucking bank for me? You can skip this next ish... It's only up for the mother fucking sake of venting.

* * *

Also, you know I haven't hid much from you from my personal life. I say things not to draw attention upon myself and hope ya'll would feel bad for me and leave me reviews to cheer me up. Oh no, I am as open in real life and I am online. I just don't dive into my sex life (at least detailed wise). Everything else though is game. The last few years go as followed, first notes bad, followed by positive shit.

-Finally recover from my near death experience, get a boyfriend who sadly lives in Florida, see him for the first time in person in October for Halloween weekend. I is loads happy, forget all about fanfic writing for a bit.

-Lost jobs- FREE TIME! Met some awesome new friends at the premier of Wolf Man, one becomes my best best friend later in the year, and my lover boy

-Get ticket in San Diego while seeing an old friend-Worth getting the wrong and cheaper bill for our sushi lunch and got free coffee bean

-BIRTHDAY- one year to go until I'm 21

-Mom finds ticket-its eight mother fucking dollars

-Mom kicks me out of the house because she's a bitch and I'm banned from see my babies for like 3 or 4 month (I love my baby siblings!)-Still see now ex-long distance boyfriend in Florida

-Yay week vacation!- Come back to live in the ghetto with my dad

-Two weeks later boyfriend admits he cheats on me—FORGIVE HIM!

-Two months later find out he's living with the bitch for half our relationship—BREAK UP WITH HIM!

-Cry for like a week to new best friend-Best friend and I start having sexy time

-Return to school- see lover boy often despite him living 60 miles away!

-Black out during New Years and results in my sister throwing me under the bus, thus banishing me from seeing my babies for 8 mother fucking months. Missed my baby girl's 5th birthday and her first day of kindergarten- my abuelita still talked to me!

-21st birthday-VEGAS! I lived the mother fucking Vegas dream. How my liver didn't explode or not pass out like New Year remains and mother fucking mystery.

-Find out why lover boy has been single for a few years- epic tears on my part for the saddest story ever. I literally wept for him and his experience. No, she did not die. She was an emotionally and mentally abusive bitch who blamed him for the shit she got herself into when he tried to man up. I knew her, and yea, she's a fucking psycho. Still is… however it resulted in us getting closer and what do you know, he starts to love me in return

-Day of finals, went to drink with my classmates and teacher, dad gets pissy and explodes on me about him wanting to divorce my stepmom- sweet lover boy allows me to stay with him for a week a few months later when his parents are gone.

- Turns out dad already has a girlfriend in mother fucking HONDURAS. Like fucking hillbillies, it's his nephew's ex WIFE who bore said nephew 3 children and has another one from another man! Work for a bitch-HAVE A JOB!

-After getting drinks with stepmom and friends the Monday after Thanksgiving, BOTH of my parents try to commit mother-fucking suicide. Still really fucked up from that night, I haven't been the same since. This led to more fucked up crap. Lover boy's cousin commits suicide Christmas day, I go to cheer him up, a week later I hear rumors he wants to get back with his ex from 7yrs ago, he LIES to me about it when he dumps me, I go apeshit crazy on the phone one night after having way too many drinks at a party, same night had to clean my friend's vomit from the bathroom floor while she's passed out pantsless on the toilet (I am an amazing friend, I know. All I remember was cracking the door open and asking for an entire roll of paper towels, some Windex and a baggy), 22nd birthday comes around but all I get from lover boy is a no-show when he and my other best friends are invited to one of the most beautiful lounges in LA (Check out the Edison, it's breath taking and steampunk and I could sploosh) so my feelings are hurt all over again on my mother fucking birthday. - - - -Met a nice guy at a bar and go on a few really wonderful non-sexy time dates with him. This isn't a bad thing. We start to date, yay!

-Dad costs the company he was working for almost a quarter of a million dollars because of a stupid mistake that could have been avoided if he wasn't fucking skyping with his katratcha bitch.- risk losing everything and be out on the street!... oh shit, that's not a good thing though….

-Get a hold of lover boy on Dia de las Madres, forgive each other for everything but his girlfriend is a bitch and hates my guts and doesn't want him talking to me, we gotta ninja our relationship again even though it's nothing sexy—mom finally gets her "dream wedding" which I was almost NOT invited to!

-Got a mother fucking traffic ticket for "texting" the same night! Two weeks later, lose my job! A week later: lover boy says we cant be friends anymore because he doesn't want to lose her. Beyond mother fucking pissed was I. A week later… DUI! Mother fucking stayed a night in jail without boots and my bra. Not a good time to wear a halter-top and a mini skirt- DAD PAYS LEGAL FEES

-Lover boy and I talk again only for a week later he tells me to ask his cunt-sucking whore for permission to be his friend, End up not talking to him for 2 months. – GANGSTA PARADISE PARTY WITH PEOPLE LIKE 5 TO 10 YEARS OLDER THAN ME! Who gives a shit if my ex texts me saying that he misses me and thinks about me constantly? Fuck that noise, I get drunk and chola out!

-Now boyfriend meets mom at the end of September, it was HORRIBLE, got to Universal Halloween Horror night same night, stop hearing from him the following Thursday and I have to deal with ex lover boy at friend's party. Mother fucking awkward as fuck.-End up talking to him the following Monday for 3hrs on the phone. Keep in mind he is a strong and stubborn man, but he was crying on the phone, apologizing and telling me he left me cause he got scared. Mother fucker loved me too much he wanted to marry me but the last time he thought that, he was with psycho bitch and he flipped out. I forgive him, see him the next day, epic and totally uncalled for make up sex that strangely dealt with many tears occurred. Saw looper and we decide to get back. Fuckmageddon II occurs between us while his parents are away a week later.

-Ex-lover boy gone legit boyfriend finds out his life was a lie and feels like an inadequate son. Uncle dies two weeks later- he's in New Mexico visiting family he hasn't seen in half a decade!

* * *

There ya have the "cliff notes".

The beginning of the year I was on the verge of being an alcoholic, but now I'm much better and happier and putting my life back together on my own. My boyfriend is supporting me and reminds me that I'm not fuck up. Ever since the double suicide thing (not because my parents love each other, they can't fucking stand each other), I just haven't been the same. I had to tackle them both to the floor at some point in the night. My stepmom around 2:30AM and my father, a 350+lbs man at 5AM. With him it was the most traumatizing because not only did he swallow my stepmom kidney medication, I had to tackle this behemoth on my own. He's 5'10, I'm just less than 5'4" and I weigh half his size. I not only tackled him to the concrete floor while I have a bad back, I get him in a choke hold and incapacitate him long enough for the paramedics to come and cuff him. He thrashed and bucked, me below him in excruciating pain but like a mother fucking boss I held my ground like some mini she-hulk.

I hope none of you EVER have to go through such an experience. If you have, I am so sorry, but I hope you're coping with it in a healthy manner and not be like me with substance abuse. I am much better now thanks to my friends. Fuck my family… At least not my mother's side because they don't and will never know about my father's 'behavior'. As for my father's side… they support his childish 'love'. Their support and lack of questioning his sanity led to that god-awful night I still have nightmares about. Without my friends being there for me, I don't think I would have made it myself. I've been going through so much stress… I'm also out of school again and because we can't afford to pay last semester's tuition, I can't return for spring. I dropped half way last semester because of the stress and trauma.

In the next few weeks I should be pumping out new chapters! I don't have shit to do when I'm not with my boyfriend, at AA meetings or doing community labor. Think of it as an early Christmas gift! Hopefully I can start updating again on a semi regular basis considering I don't have a J-O-B and I only see my love on Fridays and occasionally Tuesdays' nights for sleep over's :D

Much love always.

Insane Kawaii Shippo-chan


End file.
